


With every step together, we just keep on getting better

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: And yes the title is from hsm 3 don't @ me, F/M, Jealous Gilbert? Kind of, Ruby is living the dream, That trailer messed me up, They're all awful at dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Miss Stacy decides it's an important lesson for them to learn to dance - and Anne is less than pleased with her dance partner, but so is Gilbert.





	With every step together, we just keep on getting better

**Author's Note:**

> That 0.2 seconds of shirbert dancing in the trailer + Charlie Sloane gave me an idea.

"This is humiliating." Anne whispered to Diana as they stood in a line against the classroom wall. "Why do we even have to learn to dance? I can dance perfectly fine thank you very much." She folded her arms.

"Anne it's important to know how to dance properly." Diana whispered back, "We're older now and there'll be balls. Besides, it's a harmless bit of fun."

Anne shrugged looking away from Diana. Of course she wanted to learn how to dance, it was among her many dreams to dance elegantly at a ball with a handsome stranger. But learning at school... with  _ those _ boys? She wanted no part in it.

On the opposite side of the classroom the boys had also been lined up by Miss Stacy. There had been silent arguments over the girls trying to stand opposite Gilbert, and Ruby had managed to secure the highly coveted position (much to her delight).

Anne glanced over at her partner. Charlie Sloane. He had grown taller and skinnier since the harvest, but he was far from Anne's dream.

Out the corner of her eye, she could see Gilbert looking over at her. No doubt having a field day that she was dancing with Charlie Sloane. She was sure to hear his mocking about this later.

"Alright class." Miss Stacy clapped her hands together and everyone stepped forward towards their partner. 

Anne took Charlie's clammy hand, glancing over at Gilbert who was holding on to Ruby's hand - the girl almost fainting at the contact. He turned his head away from Ruby's intense stare, meeting Anne's eyes before she snapped her head away to look at Charlie.

"One, two, three... one, two, three." Miss Stacy clapped out the rhythm, everyone trying to follow along. 

But Charlie's feet were too big, and Anne kept stepping on them. "Sorry!"

He grimaced through the pain, but carried on. Charlie, being a Sloane, had a lack of grace about him and subsequently a lack of rhythm. When Anne went left (as they were supposed to) he went right, pulling Anne's arm almost out of its socket. When she stepped forward, so did he, and they almost crashed into each other.

Ruby was so focused on Gilbert, staring at him up close. (How had she never seen those few faint freckles by his nose?) She was barely moving her feet, Gilbert almost having to pull her along.

But his focus was on somewhere or rather some _ one _ else. Anne was clearly not enjoying dancing with Charlie, but did her best to put on a fake smile. It was clumsy, neither seeming to fit together. His hand was much too large for hers and he was all over the place. As he watched Anne, Gilbert felt an odd feeling in his chest. It almost...hurt. 

"Ouch!" Ruby suddenly gasped and Gilbert dropped her hand, realising he'd stood on her foot.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He leaned down to look Ruby in the eye to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She squeaked.

He awkwardly shuffled on his feet, but glanced back over at Anne who hadn't seemed to notice that he'd stepped on Ruby's foot because he'd been too busy staring at her and Charlie.

"I think I need to sit down." Ruby said and Gilbert helped her to a seat.

"Alright everyone," Miss Stacy called to the class, "I think we need to switch up partners."

Anne silently thanked her, glad to be rid of Charlie. The girls moved down in the line to stand in front of the next boy, which left Anne facing Gilbert. Oh.

He smiled at her but she looked away, her heart drumming in her chest. Ruby sat on the side watching, arms folded. Since she was out, Miss Stacy had to dance with Billy Andrews.

Gilbert took Anne's hand and she was surprised. It wasn't clammy like Charlie, it was warm but comforting. It was a perfect fit. When they started dancing, Anne found it easier than with Charlie. Gilbert was steady, keeping a good rhythm. He held her hands firmly but also gently. The whole time he was looking at her like she was the only one in the room. It was actually...fun? dancing with Gilbert. 

As they turned, he kept his eyes on her, smiling to himself. 

It was smooth, natural, everything Anne had hoped dancing with a boy would be. But it was over too soon.

"That's enough for today class." Miss Stacy stopped them, "Good job everyone."

They stopped dancing, but their hands remained locked for a moment.

"Anne?" Diana's voice suddenly pulled them back to the moment.

Anne dropped Gilbert's hand and grabbed Diana, pulling her away. "I have to go."

Gilbert was left in the middle of the room, in a daze after dancing with Anne. And maybe, just maybe, he was willing to admit that he had a crush on her.

**Author's Note:**

> In the books we know Charlie develops unrequited feelings for Anne and it looks like the tv show might follow this route - and possibly Gilbert realising he needs to show Anne his feelings (jealous Gil? Sign me up)


End file.
